


Small Blessings

by charmerchameleon



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Agape/Pragma/Philauta, Azu Week 2020, Eren Fairhands is only briefly mentioned in this story, Have you ever thought about the timeline from Aphrodite's perspective? I did and this happened., Other, Philia/Storge, Queerplatonic Azu/Hamid is one of my favourite ships of all time, Queerplatonic Relationships, Spoilers for Episode 156, also extremely minor spoilers for Episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmerchameleon/pseuds/charmerchameleon
Summary: The first time Aphrodite hears about Azu, the goddess has no idea who she is. Centuries later, Aphrodite seeks an opportunity to pass on Her blessings to Her paladin, and eventually gets the chance She has been waiting for.
Relationships: Aphrodite & Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming), Azu & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	Small Blessings

The first time Aphrodite hears Sasha invoke Her name, it is telling a story that did not happen. Sasha tells the enthralled children around her about a kind, brave, paladin who Aphrodite knows She has not ordained, never mind given Her most sacred relic. Sasha tells them how she was cured of a terrible affliction by a temple leader who Aphrodite has also never heard of. It would be simplest to dismiss it as nothing more than a bedtime story.

And yet - Aphrodite knows what belief is, knows what love is, and She knows that Sasha believes she is speaking the truth. As Sasha's voice wavers, Aphrodite feels the fondness and loss that threatens to spill over into tears. She catches the mumbled addition at the end of the story - nothing fancy, just "They were well kind - I hope She's looking after them." So even though She has no idea who Eren Fairhands and Azu are, Aphrodite resolves to bless them when She finds out. After all, their kindness seems to have played a part in helping this mysterious woman to make a safe haven for many in need.

Years later, when Sasha leaves a letter at one of Aphrodite's temples, she lights a candle and ducks her head, closing her eyes briefly. "I've never been good with words, but please - please let this get to them safely." Aphrodite wonders what matters so much to this ever-wary security expert that she'd willingly expose her neck and risk losing track of her surroundings. It's enough of a sacrifice for Aphrodite to draw the flicker of power She needs to grant the prayer as best She can, blessing the letter in question to keep it safe from harm, loss or decay.

Centuries later, at the naming ceremony of Eren Fairhands, Aphrodite hears the prayers of his parents and is struck by bafflement, then joy. She had lost hope of ever solving the mystery of that long-ago tale, but it seemed the Fates had woven a design more complex than any She'd ever heard of. His parents pray for Her to grant their newborn child health and success. Aphrodite recalls the story and gives the child a blessing in keeping with their request - he will be a remarkable healer.

When a travelling paladin murmurs a prayer for the young orc they met named Azu, Aphrodite is delighted. She focuses Her attention, sending dreams of welcome and love, encouraging Azu to invoke Her name for herself and claim the blessings she is due. 

Yet when Azu does finally pray to Aphrodite, it is never for her own sake. Azu worships wholeheartedly, asks Aphrodite to watch over the people around her, and devotes herself to becoming the best paladin she can be. She asks for Aphrodite's acceptance of her oath, and receives it - of course - along with her divine magic. But Aphrodite cannot grant her a blessing unsought - and a mumbled wish from thousands of years ago cannot count as a true prayer to request it, no matter how much Aphrodite would like it to. So She watches over Azu, and She waits for a chance.

Aphrodite watches as Azu meets Sasha, Hamid and Grizzop. She observes their story playing out, sees the horror of Sasha's affliction growing worse in real time, until they enter Rome and She cannot bear witness any more.

Through the crackle and fog of Rome's atmosphere, She distantly hears Azu offer up prayer after prayer for the safety of her companions. Aphrodite yearns to bless Sasha with healing, with sleep, with everything that Azu frantically begs Her for from Rome - but the corrupted magic means the thief is beyond even Her reach.

The next time Azu prays to Aphrodite, it is to look after Sasha and Grizzop now that they’re gone. Aphrodite feels the grief and love that radiate from Her paladin, and She wishes She could tell Azu what She knows of Sasha's fate. But all Aphrodite can do is ensure that Azu knows she isn't alone, so She floods the paladin's necklace with warmth and her dreams with light, and hopes it can be enough.

She watches as Hamid and Azu grow closer, shared grief and love mingling until they are inseparable. Their bond is unconventional and beautiful, and Aphrodite smiles each time the unlikely pair turn to one another for comfort, knowing that neither would let the other down.

When She hears Her name invoked by the halfling, Aphrodite panics for a moment, reaching out through Her divine bond to see if Azu is unable to heal herself, incapacitated, or worse. But Azu is fine, and Aphrodite shifts Her attention back to Hamid. He's midway through some kind of sewing project, but he's set the needle down and closed his eyes. Aphrodite is startled to realise he's actually praying to Her.

"I'm not a worshipper or anything, but I just wanted to say thank you. I'm so grateful to have Azu in my life, and we never would've met if she hadn't followed your calling and ended up in Cairo, so… thank you for that. And I know it's not much, but um, after Rome and the whole Endure Elements nightmare, I thought I'd make her a coat for our voyage to Svalbard. I'm not sure if I'm doing it right - I've never had to make something to go over armour before - but I hope it can keep her safe and warm on our travels." He shakes his head for a moment and lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "Sorry. I shouldn't let my nerves get me off-track, I-I'm not really used to the whole praying thing. It's a silly point to worry about, I know. I just want her to be safe and happy. Anyway, um, thanks again for helping me meet Azu." 

Aphrodite feels the connection fade out as the prayer ends. She considers the (incredibly impractical, massive) fur coat under construction, and figures that an indirect request to bless a gift from Her paladin's loved one may well be the only chance She gets to pass any blessings directly on to Azu.

When Azu puts on the coat for the first time, wondering about the practicality of it going over her armour, she is startled to realise that her armour is suffused with warmth, glowing a little brighter beneath the furs. It feels like Aphrodite's presence is no longer just warming her pendant, but enveloping her whole body with the sense of safety and love she feels when she hugs Hamid.

"It's perfect." Azu says, and both gift-givers smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RQG fic, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Azu is a delight and she deserves all of the happiness - especially queerplatonic joy! I love that she actually wore the vast coat that Hamid made her, and I just really wanted it to be as helpful a gift as he hoped it would be.


End file.
